Meithrin
'Meithrin, '''from an elvish term meaning "nursery," is a region that is home to an abundance of races and cultures but which is mostly unsettled on a large scale due to the dangerous and often inhospitable nature of its land. It is situated north of the White Wood. Sub-regions Heimvald The '''Heimvald '''is a relatively small but dense forest towards the center of Meithrin. It is perpetually guarded by the heimwargs who ensure that it is safer than the surrounding environments. The forest itself, which is home to the heimwargs, is also home to many other creatures, including numerous tribes of redcaps. * Heimcanaan: the largest settlement of the heimwargs, it resembles a large town built up from the bottom of the trees to the canopy of the forest. At the heart is a monolithic Janastone, which is worshiped at all times (though to varying degrees) by the heimwargs. Diwano Scrublands The '''Diwano Scrublands '''is a region of sparse vegetation between the Heimvald and "Safe" Bay. It contains a single, poorly-maintained road which leads down to the White Wood, providing the sole route for traders and travelers bold enough to make the journey between the pirate haven and the domain of the wood elves. Mahnen Desert The '''Mahnen Desert '''is a wide desert west of the Heimvald, stretching to the west coast. Despite the inhospitable conditions, it is home to a number of creatures, including many packs of gnolls, a few dominant tribes of harssafs, and handful of psurlons that are feared by most other creatures in the desert. * Shotoka: a fortress-like monastery hidden near the burning heart of the Mahnen Desert. It is one of the few permanent structures built by the harssafs, used to train elite battle-monks. Unborn Mountains The '''Unborn Mountains '''are a mountain range separating Heimvald and Rakbana. The range runs down to the northern edge of the White Wood and, as a subregion, is usually considered to include its surrounding foothills, which are littered with explosives from an ancient conflict between the elves of the White Wood and the dwarves who once lived in the mountains. The mountains are unforgiving and dangerous, but offer three equally-terrible approaches to pass: * The "safe" passage, which is plagued by landslides and occasionally visited by rock giants. * The Leap of Faith, which requires jumping off of a cliff. This is known to be successful only some of the time, but is by far the most direct route. * The dwarven ruins, which run through a labyrinthine path underneath the peaks. Rakbana '''Rakbana '''is a span of flat land east of the Unborn Mountains. It is nearly a complete wasteland -- the only thing that grows here is a jade-coloured moss that covers most of the ground. Rakbana is pocked with mountains resembling squat volcanoes, which periodically spit clouds of boiling acidic vapour over the terrain. * The House of Origins "Safe" Bay Named after one of the three passes through the Unborn Mountains, the harbour of '"Safe" Bay '''is a haven of pirates and freebooters located at the southern shore of a bay of the same name. "Safe" Bay is considered to define the northern limits of the Meithrin region. Category:Regions Category:Locations in Equis Category:Equis Regions